Pilot
Pilot is the series premiere of Inheritors. It is the first of Season 1 and was published on June 25, 2019. Summary After the babysitter of the twins, Lizzie and Isaac Winchester is killed, and Lizzie is kidnapped do the twins get pulled into the world of the Supernatural. Family secrets are revealed after Lizzie is hit by a power surge and a pentagram shows up on her stomach. Plot LAWRENCE, KANSAS''' ' ☀two 16-year-old twins are driving on their way from school. The older one, Lizzie, is worried about their family that hasn't been home for a long time. The younger twin, Isaac, reassures her that they are alright and just busy with their jobs. They arrive home to see their babysitter Sarah preparing food for them. The two siblings go watch horror movies as Sarah cleans up. Before she can go home she hears sounds in the library. A stranger is searching the room for something. She startles the intruder and is held at gunpoint with a crossbow. The two get into a fight, in which the female finds a knife and in a moment of distraction coats it in dead man's blood. She fled to the stairs to warn the children only to get stabbed in the stomach multiple times. Trying to stop her bleeding did she fight against him with a meat cleaver. She took a few of his fingers off, before pressing a panic button. She tried to escape once again only to get thrown down the stairs breaking multiple of her bones. The intruder, a vampire, drained her of her blood before hiding in the shadows. The twins heard noises from downstairs and later on upstairs. They decided to investigate and split up. While Isaac was searching upstairs, where the latest sound was heard. Lizzie went downstairs, where she found Sarah's corpse laying on the ground. She is attacked by the vampire and knocked out unconscious after being thrown against a wall. Isaac hears the commotion and tries to help her. He gets choked by the vampire until he loses his breath. Isaac wakes up and calls the police before setting out to rescue Lizzie by himself. The Vampire brings Lizzie into a clearing where laid a crypt made of stone. He forces her to touch it with her hand only for nothing to happen. He throws her against the wall and again nothing happens. So he bites her wrist to make her bleed. Lizzie pokes out his eye and frees her arm. Only to stain the stone wall with her blood. The doors open and reveal a red orb untouched by time. Dean, Sam, and Castiel arrive with Isaac to save Lizzie. Dean shoots the vampire, while Isaac runs to Lizzie. The said girl claims to hear the orb speak to her. The vampire tackles Isaac to the ground which sends Lizzie stumbling to the orb. She accidentally touches the orb. This sends out a shock wave knocking back the others while a wave of red, pink and purple power spreads around Lizzie. It gets absorbed into her and knocks her out once more. Isaac, Sam, Dean, and Castiel are waiting for Lizzie to wake up. The girl wakes and asks what happened. The boys explain to her that a vampire attacked her and that the orb was a ball of sheer power meant to break the wards on them. Apparently, Lizzie was born with a pentagram on her stomach. The wards Castiel put on her and her brother kept her mark and also them hidden from the supernatural world. But the orb broke their wards, so they are now visible to supernatural creatures. Whoever meant to buy Lizzie lives in hell and planned the mark on her. It is definitely a demon who made Lizzie her vessel. The girl breaks down questioning her if all that they told her was a lie. And about her the reason their mother left. Sam calms her down, while Dean promises to protect them both. The two are sent to bed. Lizzie is the only one of the two who managed to fall asleep. During her slumber does she dream the same dream as always. A world burning down with her in the center of the disaster, covered in blood, knife in hand. Usually, she is swallowed by the flames. Only this time she consumes the flame instead. She wakes up covered in sweat. Dean checks on her to make sure she is ok. Lizzie lies to him and says she is ok. Not investigating does Dean leave. And gets revealed as their father along the way. The episode ends with Lizzie questioning what is happening to her. Characters Main Cast * Crystal Reed as Elizabeth Winchester * Dylan O'Brien as Isaac Winchester Recurring Cast Guest Stars * Erin Richards as Sarah * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester * Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester * Misha Collins as Castiel Co-Stars * Francois Arnaud as Vampire Featured Supernatural Beings * Vampire * Ancient Prophet (Cassandra Winchester) * Angel (Castiel) Trivia * Antagonists: Vampire * It is still unknown what kind of case the boys were working during their 3-month disappearance * The father being away plot, was a reference at the Supernatural Pilot episode where Dean tells his brother Sam that their Dad is on a hunting trip and hasn't been home for a long time Featured Music * Queen - Another one bites the dust * J2 - Devil's gonna git you (Epic Pop Version) * Placebo - Running up that hill * Kaleo - Way down we go Cultural References Lizzie: What's your favorite scary movie? * References the line from the horror movie Scream released in 1996. __________________________________________________ Isaac: La Llorona * Horror movie and Mexican urban legend of a woman drowning other children to sate the hunger of losing her own. ___________________________________________________ Sarah: Careful you might kill somebody with that thing, Dracula. * Dracula references the vampire character from Bram Stoker's novel Dracula. And the nickname of Vlad III. ____________________________________________________ Isaac: Can't you be more creative, Mcgyver?! * 'MacGyver''' is an American action-adventure television series developed by Peter M. Lenkov and starring Lucas Till as the title character. He uses his extraordinary talent for problem-solving and his extensive knowledge of science to save lives. _____________________________________________________ Vampire: Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. * Sleeping Beauty is a 1959 American animated musical fantasy film produced by Walt Disney based on The Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault. Quotes Lizzie: "This is Dad we are talking about. The guy who leaves for a week and comes home with a ton of hamburgers as a sorry." ________________________________________________________ Sarah: "Careful there, you might kill somebody with that thing, Dracula." ________________________________________________________ Sarah: "Do I look like an idiot? What do you want with her?" Vampire: "Do I look like an idiot who would tell you his motives?" Sarah: "Honestly...Pretty much, yeah." __________________________________________________________ Vampire : "Humanity. Certainly don't miss that." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season premiere